Nessie's MP3 Player
by sara-ann15
Summary: Ness has a day to enjoy all to herself. So, she decides to listen to her MP3 player. With each song she listens to, it brings back a memory from her life...
1. I Know Exactly What I'm Going to Do

****

I don't own Twilight or anything having to do with it. I just had this idea in my head and I had to get it out.

This is my first story up here. I'm only 17 and I'm not the best writer; my English teacher will tell you that. I don't expect reviews or anything. I just come up here to read. And now, I guess, to write. If you have any suggestions, I'm all for them. Criticism is fine too.

Well, this is my version of Nessie's life. Each song brings back a memory of her's. If you have any songs you want me to do one for, I surely will. This is going off of my own Ipod, so if you don't like the songs I'm sorry, just give me some that you do like. Okay, sorry. I tend to babble. Here you go. :)

**I Know Exactly What I'm Going to Do**

Nessie's POV

I sat down on the couch. Well, sprawled is more like it, but either way I was comfortable. I had a day all to myself and I was going to enjoy it. Not that I didn't want to be with Jacob every single second of every single day, but I knew he had pack business to attend to. With all my other family in Alaska, I had no one to spend the day with. So, why not relax and take a mental health day?

I knew right then and there that I knew exactly what I was going to do. I jumped off the couch. Of course, with my genes from my mother, I caught my left foot on the coffee table and tripped, but I happened to catch myself right before my body landed full-force on the hardwood floor. Once again, I leapt up and dashed to the bedroom me and Jacob shared.

Once inside the room, I sprinted to the giant closet. I knew exactly where it was. I threw at least seventeen other cardboard boxes out of my way until I found the one I was looking for. The one labeled "Nessie's First Year." I looked at it with such awe. I mean, I was only eight, technically, but I looked to be about 22. The perfect age. But the box, covered in dust and spider webs, looked to be much older. The edges were crinkled and one corner had a giant hole in it.

I peered inside to see all the things that had been long forgotten. Some clothes, pictures, and things of that nature, but what I really wanted was crammed into the corner. I picked it up. I pressed the power and much to my delight, it was fully charged. The little black MP3 player Daddy had given me for my first Christmas. It had been filled with the most amazing songs and today I was going to listen to everyone of them.


	2. Your Guardian Angel

**Okay, so I think I'm going to try and do one song a day. Simply because my parents will have a panic attack if they see me on the computer 24/7. This is the first song. For the record, I listened to it about a million times while typing this chapter for inspiration sake. **

**Let me just say again, that I don't own Twilight or anything related to it. Just brainstorming. Oh and I don't own any of the songs I use as inspiration for said chapters. :)**

* * *

"Your Guardian Angel"

I ran to the backyard and hopped right into the hammock that both me and Jacob loved. It was the most comfortable place to be and right now that is exactly where I needed to be. I put the ear buds into place and let the music flow. I looked down at the screen, automatically recognizing the first song. "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

All of a sudden, a memory came flooding into my mind…

I had just gotten back from hunting with Uncle Jasper and I was heading back to the cottage where I lived with my parents. I was about the size of a small six year old, so I was still quite young.

I was taking my time getting home. I loved to enjoy time in the woods by myself. Something about nature made me love it. Anyways, I was just about home, when I stopped dead in my tracks. I had always knew my father was very, very talented when it came to the piano, but I had no idea that he could play the acoustic guitar, let alone sing!

I crept around the house, being sure to stay downwind in case someone heard or smelt me, and peered through the open window in the living room. I saw something I would never forget. My mother was sitting on the loveseat beside my father where he held a guitar.

Obviously trying to keep it from my mother, Daddy had been caught trying to practice. Now, Mom was encouraging him to keep going. Reluctantly, he started playing and soon after began to sing the very song I was listening to.

I had never seen my dad let his guard down like that. I knew he loved Mom very much and he played the piano for her all the time, but never had I witnessed him do something so touching and so beautiful. I supposed Mom felt the same way because she started crying tearlessly. I knew it was the happy type of crying because Daddy just smiled and kept singing, otherwise he would have stopped immediately to comfort her.

Once the song finished, Daddy asked the question he always does: "What are you thinking?" My mother, being who she is, immediately stopped crying and kissed him so passionately, it made me want to cry. It was beautiful. I had to look away to give them their moment.

After a few minutes, I heard Mom ask " Edward, when did you learn to do this?"

"Well, I heard this song on the radio when I was driving the other day and I immediately thought of my beautiful wife." he replied.

"Oh Edward! The first time I heard this song, I fell in love with it! Where did you learn to play it?"

"I had Emmett teach me."

"Emmett?!?! I would never have thought he would learn to play the guitar. Jasper, maybe, but never Emmett."

"Yes, Bella. It was Emmett." he chuckled. "Actually, he is quite good too. I knew the moment I heard this song I would learn it and eventually sing it to you."

"That is so…perfect. I love you, Edward."

"Bella, I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven." he said quoting the song. "I love you, too."

They, again, started kissing and I didn't want to intrude on their moment of love so I quietly turned around and headed back towards Grandpa and Grandma's house. My parents were going to be allowed a night to themselves.


	3. Fireflies

**Okay so, I lied. While my parents are at work, and I have the week off because of exams, I am going to write as many of these as I can. I know this song is relatively new, but its a good one. And I already had a memory to go along with it. So yeah :)**

**For the record, I don't own Twilight or anything. I just happen to like it enough to want to write about it.**

**

* * *

**

"Fireflies"

I let the previous song fade and allowed the next to come into my ears. With the MP3 player set on random, "Fireflies" by Owl City came on.

I giggled at the vision it brought to my attention…

It was a summer night, July I think, and I was about "nine." I was mad at my parents for not allowing me to play baseball with them during the storm that would be coming next Tuesday. Aunty Alice, being the all-knowing, future-seeing vampire that she is, saw that it would be a long lasting thunderstorm, allowing my family to play for at least 3 hours, but Daddy said it was too "dangerous" for me.

I argued with him for at least two and a half hours before he sent me upstairs, saying that this was the end of the discussion. I stomped up every single step to the third floor of my grandparent's house and went in to Aunt Rosie's room. I sat on her bed with a scowl on my face for about ten minutes until I realized that I was NOT going to stay here while everyone else was down stairs have all sorts of fun.

So, I jumped my little half-vampire tail out the window all the down to forest floor below. I landed silently on the balls of my feet, checking over my shoulder to make sure no one had heard me. Surprisingly, no one did. I knew Aunty Alice couldn't "see" me, but I was sure Daddy would hear my thoughts has I created my escape plan, but I supposed he was too preoccupied.

I started walking through the woods, not really paying any attention to where I was headed. I knew my way around every inch of the area and there was no way I could possibly get lost. As I was walking, I decided to climb up a tree; one of my favorite pastimes.

I climbed to the half way point and sat on a sturdy looking branch, not really sure if I wanted to go any higher than the 50 foot mark I was already at. I sat there, just staring at the woods that surrounded me, when I heard footsteps about a mile away.

I jerked my head around, trying to figure out which direction they were coming from. I calculated the angle from which I heard them and found that they were headed away from the main house coming in my direction. OhJoy. Someone was coming to capture me and take me back to my own personal pit of doom.

That's when I noticed the other sound accompanying the footsteps: clanging. Of cans? Or jars, maybe? I had great hearing, but, of course, it wasn't as sharp as full vampires.

Curious, I jumped down about 20 feet to another branch and then jumped to the ground. I sniffed the air, expecting one of my parent's scents, but I was confounded when I smelt someone else. Uncle Emmett. And, I'm guessing, carrying what smelt to be a few glass mason jars in a plastic bag. I listened again. Yep, definitely glass jars. A few seconds later, Uncle Emmett approached me.

"Hey, Squirt. Whatcha doin' out here?"

"I decided that if everyone else gets their freedom, then so should I." I explained.

"Well, I don't think your father is gonna approve of this 'freedom'," he said.

"I don't care, Uncle Emmett. I'm old enough to know what I can handle." And with that I collapsed on the ground with a "humph," my back to him.

"Okay, kiddo. I understand. I was there once, but instead of fighting, why don't we have a little fun?"

With that, I turned slightly, just enough so I could look at him over my shoulder. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I brought all these jars and I was hoping that you would want to catch some lightning bugs with me." he stated with a giant grin on his face.

Eagerly, I jumped up, but I guess I was a bit too hasty because my legs got tangled and I started falling towards the ground. Using his vampire speed, Uncle Em caught me by the armpits and threw me onto his back in one swift motion. "Hold on tight, Little Runt!" And with that he took off.

A few moments later, he set me down. We had came into a small clearing, where every so often, you could see a hundred fireflies lighting up at different moments. I was in awe. It was so magnificent. I forced myself to remember this moment forever.

I supposed he was giving me a few seconds to process our surroundings, but eventually Uncle Emmett became anxious and handed me a jar with holes in the top.

"Let's go, Nessie!!" he said excitedly.

I just had to smile when he started jumping up and down like a small child in a toy store.

"Ness, hurry up before they fly away!"

"Fine, fine, Uncle Emmett. I'm coming!" I replied.

With that, we gently started capturing the little creatures; Uncle Emmett using the utmost care as to not squish them or harm them in any way.

After we had each filled three jars each full of lightning bugs, we laid down on the ground to stare at our prizes.

"You know, Nessie, I don't think we missed one of these bugs. I do believe that we caught them all." Uncle Emmet said.

"I think your right." I said with a small smile. "Thank you. You know, for coming to help cheer me up and, you know, not yelling at me for sneaking out."

"Nessie. I would never, ever yell at you. You're my niece; I love you."

"Your dad loves you too, you know," he said after a few moments. "He's not trying to take away your freedom. He is only doing what he thinks is best for you. He just doesn't want you to get hurt."

"I know," I said, yawning at the same time. "I just wish he didn't treat me like a small child. Its infuriating. I know how to take care of myself…most of the time."

He chuckled. "I know, Squirt. You're just growing up really fast and he just can't deal."

" I guess. Daddies will be daddies," I said, feeling my eyelids drooping.

"Yes, they will. You ready to go home, kiddo?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired. I want to sleep."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I felt two cool arms pick me up and start to carry me back towards the main house.

"WAIT! Uncle Emmet!!" I yelled.

He screeched to a stop and looked down at my small frame in his arms. "What? Wh-What is it?!"

I yawned. "You have to let the fireflies go. We can't take away their freedom; they know how to take care of themselves."

I could feel his whole body shaking with silent laughter, trying not to wake me up form the sleep I had already drifted in to. "Sure, Nessie. I'll let them go free."


	4. Baby We're Invincible

**Okay so this is the next song/chapter. I sat up last night, listening to all the songs on my ipod. I came up with at least twenty new chapter ideas, all I have to do is type them. Anyways, here you go.**

**I don't own Twilight, but I do own a copy of the books :)**

* * *

"Baby We're Invincible"

The moment the next song come on, it instantly brought up yet another story from my past. "Baby, We're Invincible" by A Rocket to the Moon was one of the very first songs I ever put on my MP3 player. Most of the other songs had been Daddy's choices, but this song was _mine_…

I sat on the tire swing Grandpa had put up for me in their backyard. I wasn't swinging; I just sat there, contemplating.

I had never felt this way. NEVER. I was confused and upset and angry and unsure all at the same time. Was it possible to feel all these things at once? Well, I guess it is considering Uncle Jasper had to leave the room while I was inside earlier.

I was only "fourteen." I was too young to feel this way. I knew that. Mom knew that. Dad knew that. I mean, everyone knew really, but I couldn't help the way I felt.

I lovedhim. It wasn't the immature, juvenile lust young teenagers often felt, not a stupid crush, but actual love. And I was terrified; Jake is my everything and I had no idea what to do.

I sat there, on the tire swing for hours, just thinking. What was I going to do? I obviously couldn't tell him. Who would take a fourteen year old seriously? No one, that's who, especially not my Jacob.

Oh God. Oh GOD. OH GOD. I was already putting possessive pronouns on him and he wasn't even my boyfriend. As bad as I wanted him to be, he wasn't mine. He was a free man. And I was just a child. Well a teenager, but still I wasn't fully grown.

I realized then, that there was nothing more that I wanted in that moment. I wanted him to be mine. Forever. I loved him so dearly and I couldn't do anything about it, but I would. Eventually.

Unfortunately for me, the sun began to set which meant that Daddy would come and retrieve me soon to take me to the cottage. I stared at the setting sun on the horizon. I loved the sun; it was so…warm. Just like Jacob. And just like that, the feelings came crashing back down.

I sighed. There was really nothing I could do just yet. I was too young for him and I would have to wait.

The tire swing creaked as I shifted in my not-so-comfortable seat. I was beginning to get restless and I knew why: I simply needed to see my wolf. (There I go again with those stupid possessive pronouns.)

That's when I heard the most glorious sound behind me: a whimper. From a wolf. I turned, expecting to find my Aunt Leah or Uncle Embry, but to my great delight, I recognized a deep russet colored wolf staring back at me. It was like seeing a miracle right before my eyes. Had I not just hoped for this to happen?

He came up to me, still in wolf form, and nudged my left hand with him cold, wet nose. He tilted his head to the side as if to question my actions: sitting on the swing, looking like an idiot, staring at the setting sun by myself. Instantly, I blushed a deep red. He whimpered again and then headed back into the woods to change forms.

He came back into sight looking almost godly. Actually, there was no almost about it. He was godly. His jet black hair cropped short. His toned chest exposed, showing all eight of those drop-dead gorgeous abs. His perfectly tan body wearing drawstring basketball shorts that fit him so perfectly. He came up to me and just gave me the most adorable smile I had ever seen. If I hadn't stayed focused, I know for a fact I would have started drooling. Then, I really would have looked like an idiot.

"Ness? You okay, babe?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine Jake. I'm just trying to think through some things."

"You wanna talk about it. I'm your best friend; you know you can tell me anything."

"Its nothing. I'm fine. Really."

"Sure, sure." he replied. I knew right then that he didn't believe me, but he would never force me to tell him, so he backed off.

"Well," he said, "if your not going to spill your guts to me, do you mind of I sit here too?"

"Of course not, Jacob. You are always welcome to be with me," I said, nervous as to whether I had been too forward.

He sat down then, beside the tire swing on the ground. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, but I could tell he was trying not to fidget.

"Jake. What's wrong?"

At that very moment, he pulled me out of the tire swing, gently but forcefully, and set me down in his lap.

"There is no way that I'm gonna sit here and not have my best friend next to me," he stated matter-of-factly.

I gave him a weak smile and sat back against his warm chest. He had said best friend. I wanted more than just friends, but I could wait. I could be patient…sometimes. This would have to be one of those times. I wanted Jacob and I would take him anyway possible, whether it be friends or soul mates. Either way, I knew that day that he had to be a part of my life and I would never do anything to hurt him. I would leave him alone forever, if he asked me to (but hopefully he would never do that.) I would do anything for my wolf. Yes, I did use a possessive pronoun and yes, he is my wolf. And no one else's.

We sat there for the rest of the sunset, just sitting. No constant chit chat that would take away from the precious moment that I would remember forever.


	5. TiK ToK

**Sorry, it took me quite a while , but i had to get all the details right. I'll put up a link on my profile for each girl's outift. so you dont have to do much imaginig. Too much brainpower. Anyways here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**"TiK ToK"**

I paused the music player just after "Baby We're Invincible," letting the memory settle. After a few moments lost in thought, I pressed play and a new song came on.

I giggled. This song was always my "bitch song." It always made me feel powerful and no one could belittle me when I listened to this song. I felt like I ruled the roost when I heard it. "TiK ToK" by Ke$ha is the "shit." I remembered the day that this song served its purpose to the fullest extent…

"Nessie, get your ass out of the bed! Its your first day of high school. Get up NOW!" Aunt Alice was always so excited for the first day of school, but this time she was extra excited because now, I was allowed to come.

My growing had slowed dramatically. Grandpa Carlisle had given me the okay to attend school, for this would be the only year I would be allowed to go. By this time next year, I would look like 21 year old. And he was right, of course; this was a year from then and I do look like a woman in her young twenties.

"NESSIE! Get up NOW!!" Aunt Alice had now started to jump on my bed, shaking me violently off the bed. I fell with a loud thud on the hard wood floor in my room.

"Fine! I'm up, Aunt Alice. What do I need to--" I stared at her, waiting for the moment she would come out of her vision. The moment it was over, she had this incredibly evil smile spread across her face.

"That's absolutely genius. Let's go, Ness. We have got to practice this." With that she took me by the wrist and we ran at full sprint to the main house.

* * *

We arrived at Astoria Senior High School at exactly the time Aunt Alice said we would: 7:42 am. We had moved to Oregon about a two months ago, so now it was time for Dr. Cullen's kids (which included me and Jake) to enroll in the school.

Because I had just turned "seventeen," I was allowed to drive. I pulled my sleek, black Lamborghini Murcielago convertible into a parking space. Then, the boys pulled up in Uncle Jasper's silver Koenigsegg CCX on the right side of my car. All the women had ridden with me and all the boys had ridden together in the other car. Even though we all wanted to ride with our significant others, we did it this way to make Alice's plan go according to plan.

I pushed open my driver side door and set my Charlotte Russe Oxford Booties heels on the asphalt. I stood up. I knew I looked damn good. I was wearing a grey, short sleeved v-neck tee, Appalachia Fit & Flare jeans, some cute black earrings and bangles, and I was carrying a very cute black Guess purse. Extra classy with a splash of sass, as Mom had put it. I had left my long, bronze ringlet curls out to flow freely to my waist.

Rosalie (I had to call everyone by their first names while we were at school) had gotten out of the passenger seat and left the door open for Mo-- I mean Bella. Rose was wearing a grey, red and pink plaid shirt that went about three quarters of the was down her arm from Dorothy Perkins, a pair of dark grey straight-legged trousers, light grey Fawson suede pumps, and a cute silver handbag. Emmett had to be elbowed in the side to focus back on the task at hand.

Bella wore a simpler outfit: a teal green, silk blouse, a pair of fitted, boot cut jeans, and a pair of the same teal green, peep toe heels. Though the outfit was rather simple, Bella looked great and Da-, err, Edward couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Alice, who had simply jumped from the car instead of using the car door, wore a pair of Diesel jeans that fit her oh-so-perfectly, a pair of Michael Kor's yellow "Danger" pumps, a yellow print flow top, and a bright blue handbag from Gargyle. Her accessories were also bright blue. She looked adorable. I guess Jasper thought so too, because he rushed to give her a quick, yet passionate kiss.

We all looked good, and if I had to admit it, I don't think anyone could keep their eyes off of us.

"You guys ready for this?" Bella asked with a smirk.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett responded. Bella chuckled.

"Well, then," Alice said, "Let's do this."

We girls lined up in a row, heading for the school's entrance: Alice on the end, then Bella, then me, and then Rosalie on the opposite end, walking in sync. The guys followed behind us in the same pattern as their girls: Jasper, Edward, Jacob, and Emmett.

We reached the entrance and flung the doors open for dramatic effect, just like in Alice's vision. We stood in the doorway for exactly 6.92 seconds, taking in our surroundings at the exact same time everyone in the hallway turned to stare at the newcomers.

We started down the hall, the boys trailing many feet behind us, giving us room for what was to happen next.

Some guys, I'm guessing the captain and his mob of football players, thought they were some kind of bad-ass, because all four of them approached us from behind and threw their arms around one of our waists and kissed our cheeks. The captain had laid claim on me. Eww.

We pushed their disgusting limbs from around our bodies, not enough for them to notice that we had inhuman strength, but enough to notice that we weren't playing around.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Bella screeched.

"We just thought we would show you pretty ladies t your way around the school and give you first dibs on the best choice of the guys around here," the blonde boy said, as he went to put his arm back around Bella's waist.

"Oh heeeeell no," Rosalie said, "We don't associate ourselves with pathetic scum that roam school hallways that t_hink_ their the "shit," when in all actuality, you are nothing but over confident douche bags."

"That's right, baby. You tell 'em!" Emmett said, as he and the other guys approached the confrontation.

With that, each of us girls walked up to our respective others and kissed them fully with passion and everything we had in us.

Our boys then wrapped their arms around our waists, laying claim that they were the only ones fortunate enough to have us.

"What do they have that we don't?" the boy who had clung tight to Alice asked.

"Well, let's see. They have class, good looks, brilliant minds, talent and manners, just to name a few," I said with a smirk.

"That's bullshit!!" the captain screamed.

"I don't care," I said.

All in unison, we said "Sorry, guys. We're taken."

We started again down the hall, towards the office to retrieve our schedules for this next semester.

"Wait, Alice. Didn't you forget something?" Edward whispered to her at vampire speed.

"Oh yeah," she whispered back. "For all of you girls out there who think they have a chance with our men," she yelled to the crowd that had come to watch the show earlier, "You. Don't. So just let go of those little fantasies, because you have a better chance with Channing Tatum than you do with our boyfriends. 'Kay? Thanks."

And then we proceeded down the hall.

"That was excellent, just like my vision," Alice said.


	6. Let the Flames Begin

**Sorry, I know I promised to update every day, but let's be realistic. It ain't gonna happen that often though I do work on them constantly. Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

**I don't own anything. SM does. But I did use exact quotes from BD. So for the record, those are her's too.**

* * *

"Let the Flames Begin"

The next song started playing. It was actually one of Mom's favorites. She always seemed to like this band in particular and then, of course, I did, too. Paramore is a great band, and despite what Daddy says, I think he likes them.

"Nothing will ever beat the classics, Renesmee," he said when I asked him his opinion about the band.

Anyways, I always thought this particular song was extremely appropriate for one event that occurred very early in my short life. "Let the Flames Begin" was perfect for the way we all felt that fateful day…

I knew everyone was worried. Especially, Mom. Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper had left; no one was even sure they would come back. Daddy and Grandpa had gone to the clearing and stayed there for two days. Waiting. For them.

Mom and Daddy had set up a tent for me in the forest a few yards back to protect me, though I knew very well that a few trees would stand no chance against an angry vampire. Or a group of angry vampires from Italy, for that matter. Jacob stayed with me the whole time.

The day finally came. The snow had fallen, just like Aunt Alice said it would.

When I woke up, every single one of the vampires that had been staying with us this past month, was in the clearing. Waiting. Mom dressed me in a totally inappropriate: frilly and feminine, but the cloth was sturdy. She handed me a little black leather backpack filled with God knows what. I learned later that it was all the documents and money that me and Jacob would need, when we escaped. I suppose to a normal child it would have been heavy, but with my genes, it was as light as a feather.

I realized then that my mom was in agony, but I knew not to ask why.

She studied my face for a few moments. "I love you. More than anything," she declared.

"I love you, too, Momma," I answered.

I grasped the locket on my neck, the one she had given me not too long ago. "We'll always be together," I said.

"In our hearts we'll always be together," she corrected me. "But when the time comes today, you have to leave me."

My eyes grew wide with surprise and realization. These vampires, vegetarian or not, all of them, were going to stand up to the Volturi. For me. Little half-breed me. I was insignificant. Why should everyone fight for me? Why should I have to leave my family? I wanted to scream. To protest. To throw a tantrum that I knew that a normal five year old would never dream of throwing. But I couldn't. I could not bring a sound out of my body. So I did the only thing I knew I could do to let my mother know how I felt. I pressed my palm to her cheek, letting the silent _No_ grow louder than my voice ever could.

"Will you do it for me? Please?" she asked. I saw the pain streak across her face.

I pressed my hand even tighter to the curve of her cheek. _Why?_

Though I knew already why everyone was here, I didn't understand why she would make me leave.

"I can't tell you," she whispered. "But you'll understand soon. I promise."

I immediately thought of my Jacob. I guess I thought about it too long because Mom saw my thoughts.

"Don't think of it," she told me. "Don't tell Jacob until I tell you to run, okay?"

I understood. I nodded. She wanted to keep me safe. I was her little girl and the only way I could be kept safe was if I was to run away from this…this war. The one that was about to begin.

I watched my mother put a huge diamond fastened on a gold chain around her neck. Though I thought of it as completely gaudy, hideous even, I didn't want to hurt her feelings. "Pretty," I said. It was beyond me why she would think to accessorize at a time like this. I latched my arms around her neck in a passionate hug. One that can only happen between a little girl and her mother. She lifted me up and carried me out of the tent.

We approached Daddy, his one eyebrow raised, taking in both me and Mom's choice of accessories: my backpack or her God-awful choice of a necklace. He gathered us both into his arms and we shared a long, beautiful hug.

As we came out of the hug, everyone was taking there places. I wriggled out of my mother's grasp and climbed onto her back, to leave her hands free. She stood behind the front line: Grandpa, Daddy, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rosie, Aunt Tanya, Aunt Kate, and Mr. Eleazar.

Everyone was ready. Including me. I, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, was NOT, under any circumstances, leaving my family. Not now, not ever. I decided then that I would rather die than be without them. And the only way to kill a vampire, or even half a vampire was to burn them.

I felt my mother brace herself. She stood upright. Her eyes focused on something for enough away that my half human eyes couldn't see. But I knew exactly what, well who, it was. It was them. I wanted to spit their name. The disgusting vampires who consider themselves royalty. Puh-lease. Over my pile of ashes. They could kiss my…well, you know.

We had seconds left now.

And here came a giant russet wolf strolling out of the surrounding forest. He stood exactly beside Momma.

I reached over and ran my fingers through his fur. The moment my hand touched him, I relaxed. Jacob made me calm.

Daddy reached over and took Mom's hand. He squeezed her fingers. I knew this might be the last time they would ever be able to communicate that they loved each other and they would do whatever they could. It pained me to know that I was the cause of all these unspoken goodbyes and painfully silent farewells.

Well, we weren't going down like that. No way. I am a freakin' Cullen, for crying out loud! I ain't putting up with this load of crap. Aro, Marcus, and Caius would have to kill me before I let them hurt my family. I put a scowl upon my face and I knew I was ready.

A low hiss escaped Daddy's lips. They were here. And we would be ready the moment they approached. Let the flames begin. If they think they can easily get rid of the Cullens, they're wrong.

* * *

**For those of you who didn't get it, this was based off the time in Breaking Dawn right before the Volturi come to kill Nessie. As a reference, it was chapter 35, "Deadline." It was mostly the second half of that chapter. **

**Yet again, Stephenie Meyer owns it all. **


	7. Figures A and B

**So I have been trying to upload this chapter for like three days and it is just now letting me, so I'm sorry about the wait. **

**SM has all legal ownership of these characters......She is so lucky :/**

* * *

"Figures A and B"

The changing of songs made my MP3 player's screen glow. My eyes wandered over the screen, reading the title of the song and the artist. "Figures A and B" by Hellogoodbye. I chuckled at the memory…

I was "sixteen." Jacob had failed to make any moves. I knew darn well that he has feelings for me. I could tell by the way he looked at me; the way he spent every living moment stuck at my side. I was going to something about it.

The problem: I had no idea how to do it. I had to make him see that we needed to be together. I had known for almost forever now. It was time he stepped his game up!

I was on the computer going through everyone's play lists for their personal choices of music. I was surprised to find this particular song. Especially, because it was under Daddy's play list.

What happened to "Nothing beats the classics, Renesmee?"

I pushed that thought aside and listened to the song, not really paying attention. It wasn't until the third time going through the song that the lyrics caught my attention.

"That's it!!" I exclaimed.

I finally figured out my plan. If Jacob was going to be completely oblivious, then I would be completely obvious.

I rushed towards the door, stumbling on my feet a few times. I went to the storage closet filled with school supplies and grabbed everything I would need.

* * *

The doorbell rang. I went to the door, knowing exactly who it was. Most of my family was out hunting, but Mom had stayed behind to help with the "presentation."

"Jacob. Good. You are right on time." I said with a slight smirk. "Go sit on the couch; I'll be right out."

"Where you going, Ness?" he asked, obviously confused with my choice of wardrobe.

I was wearing a pinstripe dress suit, complete with a royal purple dress shirt and black heels. My hair was pinned back into a tight bun at the nape of my neck, though a few curls were escaping. I had to look professional and I did.

"Oh. I'm staying right here. Now, go sit down," I commanded him.

A few moments later, I was coming down the stairs with a chart board, an easel, and a pointer. I went to the family room and started setting everything up. Once the charts were sitting precisely in the center of the easel, I handed Mom the pointer.

Jacob, sitting directly in front of my soon-to-start presentation, had the most confused look on his face. It was completely adorable, but I had to resist the urge to tell him so.

"Okay, we are about to begin this…let's just call it a presentation, a seminar, if you will." I stated clearly.

He tried to say something, but I gave him the glare that said "If you try to utter a single syllable, I will personally rip your head off." He tightened his lips into a straight line and remained silent.

"So Jacob," I began "because you have chosen to be completely dense, I must be very blunt."

"Nessie, be nice about it. He is a boy; they're clueless," my mother reminded me.

I looked over at my "assistant" and said "I know what I'm doing here." Then, I quickly winked, just fast enough that Jake wouldn't notice.

"Let's begin. So my first chart is a pie chart of my daily thoughts. As you can see, there is a small portion, colored in a fuchsia color, that represents the thoughts that I have that are focused on not tripping when I move. Another smaller portion, the blue section, symbolizes how often I think of eating. But the largest portion, 96% in fact, represents how often I think of you. That's quite a lot."

I looked to him, but I got no response from his face. So I decided to go onto the next chart. Mom flipped to the next one.

"This bar graph shows the comparison of couples in this household and how much time they spend together. Alice and Jasper are together 84% of the time, whereas Rosalie and Emmett are together 76% of the time. Bella and Edward are with each other 90% of the time." Mom smiled at the thought that her and Daddy spent so much time together. "Esme and Carlisle spend 56% of their time together, but simply because Carlisle has to maintain his job at the hospital. And last, but not least, is this pair. You and I. We seem to spend the most amount of time together. 97%."

I didn't even try to study his face for a response. The next chart wasn't a graph really. More of a math problem.

Mom took this as her cue to leave. She handed me the pointer and skipped out of the room, towards the outside. I assumed she was going to join everyone else to hunt.

I turned towards Jake and saw that his head was cocked to the side--like a small puppy--confused and unsure what to do. He started to say something, but I cut him off.

"So this last one, is more of an equation, as you can obviously see." I said matter-of-factly.

"So, Figure A, right here, represents a female stick figure. Let's call her Nessie. Figure B represents a male stick figure. Let's just call him Jacob. Now, when you add Jacob to Nessie it equals to be happiness and love. If you subtra--."

He had came across the room so fast, it startled me. He put his arms around my waist and leaned in close towards my face.

"Ness, we won't ever be parted, or subtract, or whatever you were about to say." And with that, he crushed his lips on mine.

I enjoyed all 8 seconds of it until realization dawned on me. I broke away from him and then struggled to get out of his tight grip. I hit him as hard as I could on his all glorious bicep, knowing it wouldn't hurt him at all.

"Jacob!! I took you long enough!" I screeched at him.

"How was I supposed to know you felt the same way?"

"I made it plainly obvious, Jake!! Mom was right; boys can be so clueless."

"Well, Ness," he said, "I apologize for being so clueless. But can I ask you something? Can I kiss you again?"

I looked towards the ceiling and rolled my eyes. "Jacob, don't be so obtuse. You never have to ask that."

I guess I hadn't noticed him getting closer to me after I pushed him away, but when I looked back at him, I saw he was hovering right over me. I clutched at his shirt collar and pulled his lips down to mine.

"Thank you for being so obvious, Ness," he mumbled, his lips still touching mine.

"Anytime."


	8. Party in the USA

**Because of the ice that has accumulated through out my county, I can't go to work or school :) which gives me plenty of time to do some chapters :) For the record, I DO NOT like Hannah Montana or Miley Cyrus, I just like this one song. I promise.**

**Stephenie Meyer has the best dreams ever..just saying, and she owns it all. :)**

**

* * *

**

"Party in the USA"

The next tune came on and I remembered: I was sworn to secrecy. If I ever told anyone, it was promised to me that I would be tortured severely. Lucky for me, my "torturers" weren't anywhere near here. I was free to think about what happened that first time I heard "Party in the USA" by Miley Cyrus…

I was three at the time, meaning I was more like a ten year old. All the women in the house, plus Daddy, had left to go shopping. God only knows why Dad went, probably to be with my mom. Grandpa Carlisle had left for work earlier. So it was just me, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett in the big old house in Forks.

I sat on the couch upside down, watching mindless television. I was so bored; it was unbelievable. I lived in a house full of vampires and I was _bored. _

Both of my uncles stood in front of the television, I guess to try and capture my attention. I looked at them, not sitting up in a normal position.

"Whatcha wanna do today, kiddo?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"I don't care. Its not like there is anything to do around here," I complained.

"That's not true. You could color a picture or play with a doll or play dress-up or whatever you young girls like to do," Uncle Jasper suggested.

Something he had said had sparked my interest. I just knew that my eyes sparkled with interest and my smile grew wide.

They both started backing away, looking as though they were about to captured and tortured, and in a way, they were about to be. They looked really scared. Of me.

I jumped off the couch with my vampire part speed. I clutched both of their hands and drug them upstairs. This was going to be fun.

Once we were upstairs, I led them to the playroom Grandma Esme had put in for me. I went into the giant walk-in closet full with dress up clothes, thanks to Aunty Alice. She had bought some that would fit me, but she went overboard one time and bought everything in adult sizes. Because she did that, sometimes Mom or Aunt Rosie would play with me, but most of the time it was Aunty Alice.

I went straight to the adult-sized princess costumes.

"Uncle Emmett, come in here, please," I commanded sweetly. I waited for a few seconds. "NOW!!"

He reluctantly came through the door at human speed and stood before me, his head down with the shame that was sure to befall him.

"Okay. I'm here," he mumbled.

"Thank you Uncle Emmett, for playing with me."

"Yeah, yeah, but if you tell anybody that we did this, and that includes thinking about it around Edward, I will personally torture you forever," he threatened.

"Okay, fine." I stuck my tongue out at him. I turned towards the costumes and chose a pretty Snow White costume. I was afraid it wouldn't fit, but luckily, it was the perfect size for him. Even the wig looked good on him.

"Ok, you go sit on the bed and wait for me. Send Uncle Jasper in here. Its his turn," I stated.

He walked towards the closet's exit and once he walked through it, I heard snickering, coming from Uncle Jasper. The next thing I heard was a loud BANG and some shuffling.

"If you ruin that costume, so help me, I will come in there and give the wrath that will make Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice look like kittens compared to me," I warned. The wrestling stopped.

"Sorry, Nessie," they said in unison. Uncle Jasper came in the closet and stood beside me. I studied his face before deciding on a princess.

"I think you will make a pretty Princess Jasmine," I said as I threw the costume over his shoulder, "You are gonna have to take your shirt off. Her costume shows her midriff."

"Are you kidding me?" he asked quizzically.

"Nope, now do it."

"No, I'm going to look stupid."

"Oh really?" I leapt onto his shoulders, and before he knew what I was doing, I pulled his polo over his head and put Jasmine's top around his chest. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"I can't believe you did that!" he said, clearly surprised with my agility and strength.

"Yeah, well, I did. Now, put on those pants and go out to the couch with Uncle Emmett," I proclaimed.

He walked sluggishly through the door. Uncle Emmett's booming laughter let me know that he had seen Uncle Jasper.

I grabbed a few things before heading out of the closet. I went to stand in front of them and dropped everything I was holding onto the couch where they were sitting. I threw a wig at Uncle Jasper. Uncle Emmett had already put his on.

"Ok, boys. Now that we have the costumes picked out and your hair done, its time for accessories."

I picked up a pair of red high heels and handed them to Uncle Emmett. I knew they wouldn't fit perfectly, but he managed to put them on without complaint. I did the same for Uncle Jasper, except he had a pair of gold flats. I supposed they were giving up. They knew that they would never win this battle.

Next, I handed them each a pair of clip-on earrings. Uncle Jasper had giant gold hoops, where Uncle Emmett had small pearls.

I turned towards the pile of stuff I had dumped on the couch. I picked up something that made them cringe with fear: makeup. They started to scramble away, but I tackled them both at the same time, getting them back on the couch. I jumped onto Uncle Emmett and held his head still. I managed to apply some mascara and blood red lipstick before he picked me up and set me on Uncle Jasper's lap. I put mascara on him, too, but, I put a sheer, glossy coat of lip gloss on him, instead of the bright lipstick. Lucky, for me, I got to put some blush across his cheeks and some bright blue eye shadow on him, too.

I stood back, admiring the work I had just completed. They looked good.

"I will be right back. Stay right there." I rushed towards the closet, changed into my costume and fixed my hair and makeup.

I came out looking like the Little Mermaid. I waddled to where they were waiting for me. It was difficult to walk with the tail of the costume.

"Now that we all look very pretty, its time for the fashion show," I announced.

The looks on their faces silently screamed for mercy, but I would not give in.

"Let's go downstairs, We need music," I said, heading out the door of the playroom.

They followed me reluctantly. We came into the living room and I headed for the stereo. I pressed the on button and it started playing a CD that I assumed Aunt Rose had made for me. She knew I loved Hannah Montana and had made me a CD full of random songs by her, but I had never heard this one. I listened intently before turning back towards my uncles.

The sight surprised me. Uncle Emmett was dancing, standing on the loveseat and Uncle Jasper was dancing, too, only he was on the coffee table. They didn't seem to notice me watching them at all. It was like they were in their own little world.

Uncle Jasper was spinning in a circle until my glance captured his attention. He jumped off the table, heading for the stereo. He pressed a button and the song we had just been listening to, "Party in the USA," was playing again. He grabbed my handed and pulled my on top of the coffee table with him. We started dancing; it was so fun. Uncle Emmett was still over on the loveseat, dancing uncoordinatedly in his Snow White costume.

We danced for what seemed like hours, to the same song over and over again.

Finally, when I decided I needed a rest break, we collapsed onto the couch.

"That was so much fun, you guys, thank you for playing with me," I said.

"No problem, Ness. But if you tell anyone, we really will torture you," Uncle Jasper stated matter-of-factly.

He jokingly glared at me for a few more moments before taking off upstairs at vampire speed. He came back downstairs in his normal attire and without makeup. After glancing at Jasper for a few moments, Uncle Emmett did the same. I was still in my costume when they were both done, having come down the stairs.

Uncle Emmett, who I guessed really loved that song, was lip syncing the tune. Uncle Jasper turned the music up even louder and we started dancing again. They took turns twirling me and throwing me up in the air. We were still dancing, when Grandpa Carlisle walked through the door. He took one look at the scene, dropped all of his belongings on the ground, and joined us, taking me from Uncle Jasper's grasp.

I guess Grandpa had heard the song before because before long, he was singing aloud along with the lyrics, hitting every note perfectly.

We stayed there about 40 minutes, dancing and carrying on, until everyone else walked in through the door. We stopped in our places, me on Uncle Emmett's shoulders, Grandpa on the coffee table where Uncle Jasper was earlier, and Uncle Jasper had stopped mid-head spin break dancing on the hard wood floor.

"Nessie, I swear if you tell them, I will seriously never let you live it down," Uncle Emmett hissed at me, whispering only so I could hear him. He did it jokingly, but I could tell he was serious.

I started thinking of something random, to through Daddy's attention elsewhere. I think I was translating every Hannah Montana into Pig Latin.

Daddy snapped his head in my direction. "Renesmee, why are you doing that?" he asked, looking at me, detecting my plan.

"No reason. Uh?! Bye!" I answered quickly. I ran out to the woods as fast as my little legs would take me.


	9. Electropop

**Next Chapter. YAY!! :) This is a good dancing song by the way. The music video was made with only $100. Just thought I wouldlet you know. :)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything....*sigh***

* * *

"Electropop"

This song was one that I would have never thought to choose. But it seemed so perfect, that I had to add it to my MP3 player. "Electropop" by Jupiter Rising is nothing like my normal choice of music, but it just reminds me of that time…

Me and Jacob had been inseparable. We hadn't gone 176 days without seeing each other, but tonight that would change. Mom insisted that tonight would be a girls' night out and that Jacob could go with the other guys. It was Halloween and I was "seventeen."

"Ness, you are coming tonight," Aunt Alice stated demandingly.

"Where are we even going?" I complained, whining.

"There is a club about half an hour from here that we own, and we are going to it," she said.

I groaned aloud. I didn't want to go anywhere, especially without my Jacob.

She threw something at me and it landed on my head. "What is this?" I asked from underneath the fabric.

"It's a costume, of course. You didn't actually think I would let Halloween pass by without getting everyone dressed up, did you?" Aunt Alice asked, as if it was an obvious answer.

I sighed, picked the costume up, and studied it.

"Oh GOD. Aunt Alice, you can not be serious!" I screamed.

"Yes. Yes I am. Its adorable, Ness," she said innocently.

"I will look like a hoochie! Daddy is gonna have a cow!!" I yelled.

"That is why the boys are getting ready for their night at Jacob's house. That is why we won't even think of telling your father. That is why I got your Mom's permission," she smirked.

I turned towards my mother who was ignoring the confrontation going on before her. She was talking to Aunt Rosalie, trying her best to stay out of the argument that was about to unfold.

"Mother! How could you?" I asked her, slightly her that she would betray me. She knew I was slightly modest and didn't really like attention.

"I'm sorry, baby, but your aunts got to me. They are making me wear a costume like that, too. I figured if I was going down, you were going with me. And besides, you are an adult now. So you can dress like an adult for Halloween," she said.

"Yeah, an adult, not a hussy," I huffed. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Renesemee," Aunt Rose said, "this is the one day in the whole year that we can get away with dressing like this. Its actually kinda fun. Please? For me and Aunt Alice?"

I uncrossed my arms. "I suppose."

"Awesome!" Aunt Alice started jumping up and down. "You will make a cute little Spidergirl."

"Whatever. Just fix me up so we can leave and get this night over with," I said.

Once, they were through fixing me up, they stood before me, all ready in there costumes.

Mom was a cat, but not just any cat, a really sexy cat. I would never expect her to wear something like that, but I assumed she had followed Aunt Alice's lead. Rosalie was a naughty cop, and Aunt Alice was an Egyptian princess. I did have to admit, we did look rather amazing, even if we did look unacceptable for any other day.

"Good. Now, that everyone is ready, we can head to the club," Aunt Alice announced. She led us to her Porsche and everyone climbed in.

We started out of the driveway at an extremely dangerous speed, but I knew with her vampire reflexes, we would, or rather, I would never get hurt. The ride was pleasant. Every time one of Aunt Alice's favorite songs came on the radio, she would bust out into song. On key every time, of course.

We finally arrived at the club. We got out of the car and the valet took the keys to park the car. Aunt Rose strolled right up to the bouncer, giving him her most charming smile, and said "The Cullens are here." Abruptly, the bouncer stood to the side and let us walk right in.

I had never been to any club, let alone our club. I had always looked too young, but now I could easily gain access to any club without being carded.

This club was amazing. It was covered in neon lights with a splattered paint print all over the carpet. The bar stood to the far left of the entrance, while the table and chairs were to the right. In another room, the dance floor was simple hardwood floor with the club's name put simply in the center: "The Lock Ness Monster." Flashing white lights lit up the dance floor, giving it just enough light not to stumble around in the dark. Upstairs, was the VIP room, exclusive for only the club owners and selected guests. It was perfect.

"Ok here are the rules;" Aunt Alice stated. "One: you must dance with at least three random guys tonight."

"Two," Mom said, "you have to get one of their phone numbers. Now before you butt in, you don't have to say its for yourself, you can say its for one of your cute friends," pointing at my aunts and herself.

"And three," Aunt Rosie began, " you absolutely must never tell that you have part ownership of this club…oh!! And don't tell anyone your name. Say your name is..umm, Vanessa. Yeah, that will work, Vanessa." She was clearly pleased with her brilliancy at coming up with the name that could easily suit my nickname.

"Ok," I huffed, "but if I have to change my name, so do you guys."

"Well, then in that case," Mom started, "Alice can be Alicia, Rosalie can be Roxanne, and I can be Bridget. Same initial, different name."

"Alright then, I'm off to the dance floor," I announced and headed back downstairs, away from the VIP room.

I danced for a few hours, just random guys, until, that is,. I saw one that seriously captured my interest. He was much taller than everyone else, we was dressed as a surgeon, full with a mask to cover his lips and nose. I tried to pick up his scent, but with so many people in a tight space, I just couldn't figure it out.

He approached me, and asked me in a voice that could only be described as sexy, "Wanna dance?"

"Umm..sure," I answered.

Hesitantly, I grabbed his hand and headed out to the dance floor. We danced for quite a while, but I could tell that neither of us were really into it.

After a while, I turned to face him and do the unthinkable. I was going to ask for his number; I had to follow through with the rules or I wouldn't live to see the light of day.

"So, umm.. Do you have a number?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, but I don't really want to get into any relationships. I have this girl and she is my world, but I wasn't able to be with her tonight," he said glumly.

I blew out a sigh of relief. "That's perfect. I have a boyfriend and he means everything to me. My friend said I had to do this tonight or she would kill me. I would love to be friends though."

"That sounds good," he said, then he recited his number as I wrote it down on a spare napkin.

"Do you have one?" he asked in that completely sexy voice. I knew I shouldn't be thinking that, but I just couldn't help it.

"Oh yeah," I said. I gave him my number. "My name is Vanessa, by the way, but, I guess because we are friends, you can call my Nessie."

He instantly froze, and stared at me intently. He studied my face before ripping his mask away and kissing me passionately.

I broke away from his grasp. "What the hell is your problem? I thought you said your girlfriend was your world?!"

I looked up to see the most beautiful smile, the only one that could ever take my breath away. I knew there was a reason I found him so intriguingly sexy. It was Jacob. My Jacob. The disgusted look on my face faded into a bright smile.

"Jacob," I whispered.

He embraced me into the tightest hug, then he pressed his lips to mine once more. After a few moments, I heard something coming from the right.

"It figures they would get their way," Uncle Jasper said surrounded by the rest of my family, "Its only fitting that she would give her number to the only guy she would want to give it too. I guess they really are meant to be together."

Just then, a new song started to play. And you guessed it, it was "Electropop." I grabbed Jake's hand and headed to the dance floor one again. My parents and aunts and uncles did the same.

We ended up being the last ones to leave the club that night.


	10. HeroHeroine

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I know I should have done it alot earlier, but I have just been so busy. And by the way, softball season is here so i won't be updating that much, but i can write the chapters down on paper and maybe get Hannah, my bff/beta, to type them and put them up here. **

**So SM owns all this wonderful stuff and my pathetic excuse for an author had nothing :(**

* * *

"Hero/Heroine"

That was always a great memory. A silly one, but a great one nonetheless. The next song came on. It was a good one, by one of my favorite bands: "Hero/Heroine" by Boys Like Girls. It always reminded me of this conversation I had one time with Mom…

I was younger, about "ten." And being the curious little girl that I was, I has to ask one of those inevitable questions that all parents have to answer.

"Mom," I began, "how did you fall in love with Daddy?" I knew well the story of how they met in biology class when Mom was still a human, but I didn't know how they fell in love.

It seemed unfathomable to me. I mean, she was a mere human and Dad was a vampire for crying out loud! A human? Really, Daddy? Really? And a vampire? Momma, were you trying to commit suicide? WTF? (at this point, my mind was thinking on more of a teenage level rather than a normal ten year old).

"Well, Ness to be Frank: have you seen your father with his shirt off? Its gorgeous. What teen girl wouldn't fall in love with that?" she giggled. She was teasing me, but I loved how she treated me as an equal. Just like Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice. She knew I didn't think like a child, so she didn't treat me like one.

I played along. "Eww, Mom! That's gross! I don't want to picture Daddy like that!" I knew many women found my father attractive. Actually, most people found my entire family attractive, but I hadn't realized my dad was _that_ attractive until the day "Edward" took his little "niece" to the library and the librarian threw herself at him. Sick, skanky, perverted old fart. Gross.

"But really though," Momma continued, "I knew that I loved him a long time before he told me that he loved me. I couldn't tell whether he did or not until the day he took me to his meadow." She looked off into the distance, much like Aunt Alice does when she gets a vision, but I knew she was remembering the past, not seeing the future.

I waited 37 seconds before Mom remembered that I was waiting.

"Oh! Yes, the meadow. That day it became "our" place. We were sitting in the very middle of the opening. The sun was shining, so your father had to stay out of the public eye. He knew he could trust me by this point. And I was curious to see what would happen when he went into the sunlight.

"You already know what happens when we go outside during a sunny day," she stated, "so there is really no point in telling you what it looked like. But my favorite part of the day was when he declared his love to me. And he admitted to stalking me, but I didn't really mind that. I would have let Edward do anything by that point."

"You would have let me do anything by what point?" Daddy asked, walking into the room.

"Oh, Nessie was asking me how we fell in love and I was getting to the part about the meadow," Mom said.

"Ah, the meadow. Good time. As much as I hate to admit this, I wasn't fully sure whether I was going to love your moth or eat her at the beginning of that day," he said to me, slightly ashamed.

Mom laughed. "Well, I'm sure glad you didn't 'eat' me," she said, wrapping her arms around Dad's waist.

"Me too," Dad replied. He kissed her nose.

"HELLO!?! I want to hear what happened please!" I wasn't very patient.

"Renesmee, if he hadn't stopped himself from 'eating' me, you wouldn't be here, so shut up!" Mom said. But she turned towards me to continue.

"Well, your father was trying to explain to me why he was so fascinated by me. He said it was my blood, but I'm pretty sure it was my graceful nature," she teased. "But really though, he compared his addiction to my scent like a crack head to marijuana."

"I said no such thing!" Dad scoffed at Mom. "I would never compare you to marijuana. Besides, when have you ever heard me say the words crack head?" He turned towards me, "I said that the smell of your mother's blood attracted me like that of a certain brand of heroin to an addict. There was just something about it that made me insanely compelled. It was quite absurd."

"I kind of like the fact that you were addicted to me," Mom stated. "I was addicted to you too, just in a different way. I was in love with you."

"Bella! I was in love with you too!" Daddy argued. "But it was because of your mouthwatering scent that I learned that I was in love with you. And the fact that I couldn't hear your thoughts irritated me to no end. So, I go to know you the old fashioned way. And I fell in love."

I stopped their argument. "Mom smelt like drugs and you fell in love with her because she had something wrong with her brain?" I was thoroughly confused.

"No, love," Dad answered, "I was initially attracted to her because of these things, but ultimately, I fell in love with her because of who she was, or rather, is. I still love her and to this day, I still don't understand how in the world she fell in love with me."

Mom responded to this. "Edward, I think you knew that I was in love with you. I was practically obsessed with you. I loved everything about you: your curious nature, the fact that you were nothing like Mike Newton, your gorgeousness, your personality, that fact that you loved me back… The list is endless, darling. I loved you for everything that you are. I still do. The fact that you were a vampire didn't even register to me. Just because you were different, didn't stop me from loving the person you are."

"You do realize that I'm still a vampire, right?" he questioned.

"Really? OhMyGosh! Vampire! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Mom screamed and ran out the room.

"Did I ever mention that I love your mother's sarcastic remarks?" he asked, with a devilish grin. He ran out to catch my Mom.


End file.
